Verdades
by Anne Schreiber
Summary: mudando.. afinal os comments chegaram Anne emocionada.. fic de capitulos, cada cap uma song.. brigas e acertos, confusoes do casal mais meigo de HP.. atualizada
1. Chapter 1

Verdades

_Nada ficou no lugar  
Eu quero quebrar essas xícaras  
Eu vou enganar o diabo  
Eu quero acordar sua família_

Os gritos do jovem casal poderiam ser ouvidos a uma grande distancia.

- Volta aqui!

- Não! Eu não vou mais discutir isso com você!

O homem bateu a porta atrás de si ao sair como um vendaval.

- Ahhhhrrrrrr! Uyhfiuewfhiwe...

O barulho de vidro quebrado foi alto, mas não fez com que ele voltasse. Seguiu a passos rápidos pela rua, já era noite, e ele sequer sabia para onde ir.

- Padfoot.

Resmungou ele de si para si. Agora já sabia que caminho tomar. "clic" e lá estava ele em frente ao velho edifício.

- Você me paga, ah, se me paga! "não vou mais discutir isso com você" então ele vai ver se não. Eu vou até o inferno para achar aquele idiota. Mas acho que nem vai ser preciso tanto, se eu bem o conheço...

E correu para lareira, tirando de dentro do saquinho o pó verde e lançando-o as chamas.

- Hei cara, você sabe que horas são?

- Desculpe Pads, mas é que..

- Brigaram de novo?

O homem apenas concordou com a cabeça e entrando no apartamento largou a capa sobre o sofá também se largando sobre o móvel, mas levantou-se logo em seguida dirigindo-se a cozinha.

- Tem uísque?

- E como se encher a cara fosse adiantar...

- Eu não vou ench...

- Sirius!

A voz feminina fez com que os dois pulassem em surpresa.

- Não diz que eu 'tô aqui.

Sussurrou o primeiro. Sirius apenas revirou os olhos e deu de ombros, dirigindo-se a lareira.

- Ele está aí?

- Boa noite para você também, Lily.

- Ah 'tá, boa noite, ele 'tá ou não?

- Ele quem?

Dessa vez foi ela quem revirou os olhos.

- Meu avô Sirius! Oras, quem, James!

- Não vi ele hoje não.

- Você mente tão mal quanto ele, não me obrigue a ir aí! Ouviu James?

Ela gritou, mas não ouviu ruído em resposta.

- O.k. estarei aí amanha cedo.

E sumiu com um estalo. Sirius encarou o amigo com semblante sério e cruzou os braços o observando sob a franja.

- O que foi que você aprontou dessa vez?

_Eu vou escrever no seu muro  
e violentar o seu rosto  
Eu quero roubar no seu jogo  
Eu já arranhei os seus discos_

- Lils, não chore!

- Eu perdi o controle de novo Marlene! Eu disse que não faria mais, mas quando vejo aquelas veelas oferecias! Ai que raiva!

- Mas ele te ama, não é isso que importa?

- Ele é um babaca convencido que adora sentir que tem todas as mulheres aos seus pés, ai que idiota eu sou.

A ruiva derramava muitas lágrimas em seu ruidoso pranto.

- Eu arranhei todos os discos dele e mandei pra casa do Sirius! Eles estão de conluio Lene, eu aposto.

- Ficar desse jeito vai adiantar?

- Não, mas eu me odeio tanto por ter me deixado levar por aquele, aquele... ai que raiva!

- O.k., agora chega Lily! Vá enxugar esse rosto. Pare de se lamentar e vá conversar com ele, como dois adultos que é o que vocês são.

- Cara, tu 'tá um trapo.

- Valeu a força.

- Disponha.  
- Porque ela não pode acreditar em mim?

- Talvez porque a tua fama de galinha só é menor que a minha?

- Mas eu AMO ela, isso não deveria bastar?

- Teoricamente, sim.

- Eu não volto enquanto ela não acreditar em mim.

- Hiiii... vai longe isso.

James olhou para o amigo com a cara amarrada e tomou mais um gole de sua cerveja amantegada.

...

_Que é pra ver se você volta  
Que é pra ver se você vem  
Que é pra ver se você olha  
Pra mim_

- Volta James.

- Você acredita em mim?

- Eu te desculpo.

- Pelo que? Eu não fiz nada, quantas vezes vou ter que repetir isso?

- Tantas quantas você quiser mentir para si mesmo.

- Não dá para conversar com você.

- Eu já disse que te desculpo, que vou me controlar daqui para frente, o que mais você quer?

- Que você acredite em mim.

Ela apenas sacudiu a cabeça em reprovação. E virou de costas, deixando que uma lágrima teimosa escorresse pela sua face, com a voz embargada disse antes de ir embora.

- Não me peça que acredite nas suas histórias James, achei que você havia percebido que eu não sou como as outras.

_Nada ficou no lugar  
Eu quero entregar suas mentiras  
Eu vou invadir sua alma  
Queria falar sua língua  
_  
- Ele 'tá acabado Lils

- Então porque ele não admite o que fez?

- Olha, eu não quero dar uma de advogado, como dizem os trouxas, mas eu conheço o James a muito tempo, e sei que ele é orgulhoso Lils, mas acho que dessa vez ele 'tá falando a verdade.

- Ah, não me venha você também Sirius!

- Talvez você devesse dar um voto de confiança a ele. Bom, eu já vou indo.

O homem se levantou da mesa deixando o dinheiro da conta. Mas antes que ele saísse ela o chamou

- Sirius! Ele 'tá tão mal assim?

- Eu não teria vindo te procurar se não fosse sério Lily.

Ela ficou em silencio. "se ao menos eu conseguisse acreditar nele!"

_Eu vou publicar seus segredos  
Eu vou Mergulhar sua guia  
Eu vou derramar nos seus planos  
o resto da minha alegria_

- Você não devia ter ido falar com ela.

- E vou ficar vendo tu te acabando? Sem fazer nada?

- Não adianta Pads, ela não vai acreditar em mim. Ela não confia em mim.

- Então parte pra outra, mas ficar aí desse jeito não dá Prongs!

- Não consigo tirar ela da cabeça... eu até tentei, mas não dá.

- Então meu amigo, eu não posso fazer mais nada por ti.

James apenas deu um sorriso fraco, de agradecimento ao amigo, pegou a capa e saiu.

_Que é pra ver se você volta  
Que é pra ver se você vem  
Que é pra ver se você olha  
Pra mim_

Ela chorava e silencio, queria que ele voltasse, mas não entendia porque ele seguia negando, sendo que ela já o havia perdoado.

- Talvez porque eu esteja falando a verdade.

Ela se sobressaltou com a voz do noivo.

- Usando legiminêcia novamente. Não adianta, mesmo fora de Hogwarts você insiste em quebrar regras.

- Será que você pode acreditar em mim?

- Por mais que eu tente, não consigo.

- É eu sei, e a culpa é minha, mas Lils, pelo menos desta vez, me dê um voto de confiança.

Ela sorriu amargurada.

- Mais uma vez.

- Não, você nunca confiou em mim de verdade.

- Certo, talvez não, mas a culpa não é minha.

- Eu sei. Mas vai valer a pena, eu lhe prometo.


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm lookin' at my watch_

_At all the time that's been stolen_

_When I was carrying you_

_It seems I've tripped and I've fallen_

_(Estou olhando pro meu relógio  
toda hora que me está sendo roubada  
Quando eu estava te carregando  
parece que eu viajei e caí)_

Silêncio.

- Você não tirou o anel.

- É o costume.

- Ou, no fundo, a sua vontade de acreditar em mim?

Um sorriso fraco surgiu nos lábios da ruiva.

- Escute Lils, nós já perdemos tanto tempo com brigas e inutilidades, achei que já havíamos superado essa fase.

- Eu também acreditava nisso.

- Então, o que mudou?

James fez esta pergunta meio exasperado.

- Eu não sei.

_Don't want no one to ache_

_Oh to be drunk and forgetful_

_To get out of this unscathed_

_Oh to be free and inhuman_

_(Ninguém quer se machucar  
oh, estar bêbado e esquecido  
Sair disso ileso  
oh, ser livre e desumano)_

- Isso já 'tá parecendo aquelas "nolevas" que a Lils assiste na "tevelisão"!

- É televisão Pads, e novelas...

- Que seja, foi você que fez estudo dos trouxas.

- E só por causa dela, lembra?

- E como não? Tu fazia qualquer coisa pra ficar perto dela.

- Ainda faço.

- Tem certeza?

- Admitir algo que não fiz é questão de honra.

- ...

_Some may say_

_I love to play_

_When the chance is there to take_

_(Alguns podem falar  
que eu amo jogar  
quando a chance está aqui pra ser pega)_

- Vocês passaram metade da vida brigando. Chega de desperdiçar tempo, não acha?

- É um belo argumento, mas não basta.

_I'm moppin' up the floor_

_From messy recipes of romance_

_I'm packin' up the pots_

_Too many cooks in the kitchen_

_(Estou enxugando o chão  
de receitas bagunçadas de romance  
Estou quebrando as panelas  
ha muita comida na cozinha)_

- É a ultima vez que eu peço pra acreditar em mim.

- Não parece ser muito do seu feitio, mas já era tempo.

- Tudo tem limite, até o quanto eu posso rastejar por você.

Ela pareceu levemente espantada ao ouvir isso vindo justamente de quem vinha, mas tentou disfarçar.

- Sabe qual é o problema? Eu sempre corri atrás de você, mas agora chega, é a sua vez de perceber o meu verdadeiro lugar na sua vida, Lily, e quando descobrir isso, talvez nós possamos ter um relacionamento de confiança, ou talvez, seja tarde.

_Some may say _

_I love to let a good thing go to waste_

_I let it go to waste_

_(Alguns podem falar  
que eu amo deixar uma coisa boa ser desperdiçada  
eu deixei isso ser desperdiçado)_

- Ele é um grande prepotente, e só veio a comprovar isso com essa última atitude.

- Será?

- Como assim, "será"? Não é óbvio?

- Não, quer saber o que eu acho de verdade? Eu acho que quem está sendo prepotente agora é você, sabe há quantos anos tudo que esse cara tem feito é correr atrás de você? Sabe o quanto ele evoluiu de lá pra cá? Sabe com certeza se ele traiu a sua confiança? Sabe o que ele tem passado nos últimos tempos? Por favor, você é minha amiga, mas deveria acordar um pouquinho e ver o que está desperdiçando, jogando pela janela... Amor, Lily, amor de verdade!

_Let a good thing go to waste a good thing go to waste_

_Let a good thing go to waste a good thing go to waste_

_(Deixe uma coisa boa ser desperdiçada, uma coisa boa será  
desperdiçada  
Deixe uma coisa boa ser desperdiçada, uma coisa boa será  
desperdiçada)_

"(...) deveria acordar um pouquinho e ver o que está desperdiçando, jogando pela janela... Amor, Lily, amor de verdade!"

**¬Porque isso não sai da minha cabeça? Ah Merlin!¬**

- Lily!

- Anh?

- Eu estou falando há horas e você parece que 'tá na lua!

- Desculpa... Mas tenho que fazer algo importante, e tem que ser agora.

_I'm lookin' at my watch_

_At all the time that's been stolen_

_When I was carrying you_

_Seems I've tripped and I've fallen_

_(Estou olhando pro meu relógio  
toda hora que me está sendo roubada  
Quando eu estava te carregando  
parece que eu viajei e caí)_

- James?

- Então, descobriu?

- Eu acho que sempre soube, mas não queria ver. Não é tarde?

- Não pra você.

- E para nós?

- Para nós nunca será tarde.

Ele a tomou nos braços e disse em um sussurro no seu ouvido:

- Para nós, meu amor, a eternidade.

o.k., prefiro pôr essas "considerações" no final porque sei que têm pessoas que não gostam de lê-las.

Em primeiro lugar, muito obrigada a Thaty (http/ e a Hokuto Sama (http/ pelos comentários. Cada comentário é muitíssimo importante pra mim.

Segundo lugar, acho que cada capitulo vai demorar em média uma semana pra chegar e normalmente irão vir acompanhados de uma musiquinha.. é, eu gosto disso. Alias, a musica do 1º cap é "mentiras" da Adriana Calcanhoto. A do 2º cap é "waste" do Smash Mouth.

Ah, me sinto na obrigação de explicar que comecei pelo fim. Esses são os dois últimos capítulos. Se você quiser continuar lendo essa historia "boba" (sim, eu acho TODAS as minhas fics bobas) pra entender porque as coisas ficaram assim esteja a vontade.

O Final mais hiper-super-ultra-mega-meloso que eu podia ter encontrado, mas fica tão bem e parece menos piegas quando o casal é Lily/James... (será eu eu sou fã? 'Magina gente...)

E outra coisinha... frases em Negrito são pensamentos da criaturinha, que não é(são) minha(s) e todo mundo sabe que é(são) da titia Jô... e que nem que eu quisesse tinha como lucrar com isso e blá blá blá...

Beijus pra todos que leram e gostaram e pra quem achou uma droga também.


End file.
